Various devices are known for moving a vehicle into a position which facilitates its repair. For example, it is known to raise a vehicle by driving it onto a platform which is vertically movable. This allows the repair personnel easy access to the bottom of the vehicle. Examples of such lifts are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,652 (Wallace); U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,357 (Schilling); U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,161 (Clarke); U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,111 (McCarthy); and U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,107 (Cunneen).
These lifts are inconvenient, particularly when it is necessary to remove a heavy object from the vehicle. For example, if a motor other heavy object is to be removed from the bottom of the vehicle, it is necessary to provide a vertical stand or support to carry the object. Further, is difficult to work on a vehicle in such an orientation because the mechanic must perform work above his head.
My prior patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,838,783 and 4,134,501) show devices for rotating a vehicle through an angle to allow repair of the vehicle. The devices shown in these patents do not provide for the vehicle to be rotated through ninety degrees and do not adequately facilitate repair of the undercarriage of the vehicle. Moreover, the structures used in these devices require the vehicle to be driven up onto a movable platform, which results in increased construction expense.